Spring2012
Start drafting your prompt, rubric, and essay here. Okay class, let's start brainstorming ideas for our prompt and rubric: It was agreed on in class on Thursday that we would address tradition and how it has affected historical trends in Latin America. We could also compare/contrast the historical trends of tradition with the current state of economic, social, and political aspects of life in Latin America. Prompt: Analyze the role that tradition has played in Latin America and its influence on Latin America's ability to overcome the consequences of colonialism and achieve prosperity and progress. Possible Topics: *machismo vs. marianismo *conservative vs. liberals: church, landowners, and military *unequal distribution of wealth, poverty *role of military, drug trafficers, and caudillos *role of women (stereotypical idea that women can only rise to the top of the socioeconomic pyramid by sleeping with powerful men) -Evita *concept of socioeconomic pyramid *middle class individuals are usually the people who carry out revolutions (Tupac Amaru II, Fidel Castro) *consequences of an export economy that is reliant on a single crop *neocolonialism *corruption *trend of Latin Americans leaving their homeland to achieve the "American dream" -makes country proud for becoming famous but also demonstrates that country remains dependent on industrialized powers *dependency theory *the evolution of revolutionary groups in Latin America- ex: Shining Path vs. Madres de la Plaza de Mayo *land reform *Prominent Unifiers (Bolivar, Marti, Guevera, Chavez), ideolgical shifts, impacts, etc. (Perhaps using Evita and Guevara as a way to imply this and the role of women because they were for the same cause in Argentina) *Explain how the role of women in Latin America has changed from neocolonialism to today. (from Paige) *Compare and contrast Machismo and Marianismo and explain which is more relevant today. (from Paige) -Elizabeth Ditch 'Proposed Rubric: ' Overall Essay: 100pts • How well the essay answered the prompt – 80pts • Accuracy of the information – 30pts • Significance – 50pts • Cohesive flow – 15pts • Within each section – 10pts • As a whole – 5pts • Grammar and Spelling – 5pts - Personal Contribution: 100pts • Meaningful Contribution – 95pts • Accuracy (of information or style) – 35pts • Relevancy – 60pts • Grammar and Spelling (your own or correcting s/o else’s) – 5pts ''- Rachel Dicke'' ''- ''Julie suggests the following revisions to the rubric: Total grade: 200pts - Class end-product:100pts • Well written (flow, logical development of ideas, organization, thesis w/main points formatting) 30pts • Accurate information (are the facts credible?)– 20pts • Significance (showing why it is important, connecting larger themes in world history, political thought, feminist criticism ,etc) – 40pts • Grammar and Spelling – 10pts - Personal Contribution: 100pts • Meaningful contribution (Bringing up a new topic or a new angle that deepens the significance of that section of the essay) 80pts Show effort in editting for accurate info, grammar, spelling, flow. (not everyone is an expert on grammar, but everyone can do some editof the ting in some way that improves the whole product) 20pts Each person should try to write one paragraph or heavily revise a section or two. There are 35 people in the class. Do 1/35th of the work. Rubric: Final Product: 100 pts. Personal Contribution: coherency: 10 knowledgeability:10 relevance of the material: 10 propper use of the English Language: 10 use of supporting material: 10 style: 10 stating a reasonable claim: 10 doing a reasonable ammount of work: 10 related to course material: 10 making broader connections: 10